Eternity
by 24Chocoholic24
Summary: Alternative to "Final Absolution." a story about Anakin's death and transition into the next world. Happy reunion, shedding of guilt, lots of fun to write.


Eternity

Emily Mason

03/22-26/08

**Eternity**

Alternative to "Final Absolution"

As Anakin Skywalker drew in his last breath, he smiled at his dark-clad son, silently telling him that everything would be alright. Luke watched helplessly as Anakin let the air out of his feeble lungs for the final time and closed his eyes to the artificial reality he had welcomed for twenty-something years. Now that he had destroyed the Emperor and restored his true self, Anakin's work was done. The Force was in balance, and hope was restored to the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker's life work was finished. As much as he longed to stay and make amends with his children, and others he had hurt, he knew that it was simply not possible. The right to live freely and happily was among the many sacrifices he had unknowingly made that night on Mustafar. So Anakin did not fight against death as it stole him away from his body once and for all.

Before he knew it, Anakin found himself standing next to Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda, the two Jedi Masters he most revered. With a start, he noticed his attire – Jedi robes in place of his dark suit. With his own, undamaged eyes, Anakin saw that his body had been restored to full health. He was twenty years old again, even though Yoda and Obi-wan were no younger than they had been at the times of their deaths. Not knowing just how to react to it all, Anakin turned to Obi-wan and smiled. Before he had his questions fully formulated, a familiar voice caught his attention. It was Luke, pulling Leia and Han into a joyful group hug. They stood amid a victory party, hosted by the jolliest little furry creatures anybody ever did see – Ewoks. The party raged on well into the night, but at some point, Luke had slipped away. Anakin found his son off by himself, at the burning funeral pyre, watching the remains of his father turn to ash.

When the fire had died down considerably, Anakin returned to the fencepost where the two Jedi Masters remained. Finally, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind for so long. "Can I see Padmé now?"

Obi-wan smiled as Yoda debriefed Anakin on how to travel between the still-living world and that of the deceased. When Yoda had finished with Anakin, Obi-wan caught the attention of the latter. "The afterlife for the Jedi is separate from that of other mortals, Anakin. From the Jedi's world, you can travel through time, to and from this world, and much more. But from where Padmé has gone, you can go nowhere. You _could_ proceed on to her world from here, and be with her, but you could never leave. Is that what you want?"

Relief and excitement hit Anakin at the same time, nearly overwhelming him. His will as strong as ever, he did not hesitate to respond. "I would like that more than anything, Master."

Visibly slightly saddened, Obi-wan gave his former Padawan an approving nod. "Then you must focus your energy on the journey. Once in Padmé's world, you will no longer have any power over the Force; but I don't think that will matter to you at ll once you discover how much life there is in death."

Anakin smiled at the thought of being with his wife. "Thank you, Master Yoda; Master Kenobi." He bowed to each as he spoke their names. "I'm sorry to take leave of you so soon; but you must understand. I've been waiting more than twenty years for this day. May the Force be with you always." With that, Anakin did as he was told and focused entirely on his connection with Padmé. To his surprise, the Force guided him as he made the journey no Jedi had ever made before. At long last, he felt the weight of the galaxy lifted off of his heart, and dared to open his eyes.

The scene before Anakin was familiar, but it took him a moment to place it in his memory. He was on Naboo, in the meadow by the waterfalls, but in a world untouched by evil. As he scanned the scene, Anakin found a beautiful deep purple picnic blanket spread out under the shade of an ancient tree. Wasting no time, Anakin was immediately on top of the blanket, taking in an aroma he thought he would never smell again. "Padmé!" It was meant to be a thought only, and Anakin had hardly realized that he had spoken when he heard a small noise. He froze, and a joyful female voice reached his ears.

"Ani!" It was her. Looking up, he saw her. For a brief moment, she was frozen in place, waiting for his reaction. She was clad in a lightweight, light blue dress that fluttered in the cool breeze. Her hair hung down in chocolate curls, held away from her radiant face by a delicate headband. It was a complementary contrast to his own simple tan-colored outfit, and he swore she had never looked more beautiful. An unrestrained smile broke out across his face, and he leaped up and took off toward the waterfront where she stood. Seeing his excitement, Padmé ran to meet him, no less excited than he.

They collided gently, melting into each other's arms. Anakin lowered his head carefully and found Padmé's lips with his own. For several long moments, they remained in the passionate embrace, regaining what they had been forbidden from for so long. When they finally pulled apart, a wave of unpleasant realization swept over Anakin and his gaze quickly dropped. Edging away from the embodiment of his passion, he took a tremulous breath. "I'm so sorry," he began. Padmé began to move towards him, but again he moved away. "I should have honored your wishes; it was the least I could've done. But I let my arrogance lead me to my own demise. I – I don't know how you could ever forgive me. I betrayed you, and everything good. I tortured our daughter… I nearly forced my son into the same darkness that I fell prey to. I just never thought… I could never think of anything but you." Anakin's voice choked up with emotion, and left him unable to go on for several moments.

Padmé took advantage of the situation. "Ani, I forgave you of everything you could ever do in the moment I met you. Never once have I held anything against you, only against Palpatine and everything he put you through. Can't you see? All the visions, the powers, the plans… they were all his ideas. He created something in you that was never meant to be, something that he knew would overpower you, take you from me, ruin us in life." She stepped towards her beloved once more, and this time he stayed put. His eyes came up and met hers as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't you that did all those horrible things. It wasn't you that lived in that suit for twenty years. It was Darth Vader. _You_ were the one that killed Palpatine and saved your son. _You_ never gave up. _You_ are the one I love, Anakin. I truly… deeply… love you." Passionate love, gentle yet fierce, filled her soul, visible to Anakin in her eyes.

"As I do you, my love" he replied, reciprocating her fervor. Then, looking around, he added, "We have been given a second chance. And this time, there's nothing to come between us. I am no longer a Jedi; I can see clearly now. You are no longer a senator. We have no more obligations, no more rules, no more judgment." The eager expression on his face was full of joy and hope, so different from his malevolent, power-hungry eagerness on Mustafar, as Padmé knew quite well.

The former politician's face lit up with intense relief and enthusiasm. "No more guilt, no more fear, no more doubt. Just this paradise, all the time in the world…" Padmé's voice trailed off as she looked around her, taking in the heightened beauty of the landscape.

"And our love," Anakin finished, cupping her face in one hand and turning her soft complexion towards him.

Padmé had never been so happy to be pulled from her musings since she had died. It had seemed like an eternity since she had last gazed upon her true love's face, felt the security of his strong embrace. Now, the feathery touch of his thumb rubbing her cheek sent her heart racing, a sensation she did not know she could experience in the netherworld. For several long moments, she just stared into his eyes, though she could have sworn it was his soul she saw. His long years of longing and misery revealed themselves to her, reminding her of her own existence in the past twenty years. Anakin could see the imprint of fear and loneliness in his wife, as well as the growing delight. At long last, Padmé spoke again. "I thought Jedi went to a different place when they died. You're the first one I've seen in this world."

The mischievous light returned to Anakin's eyes. "I'm the only one in this world," he corrected her. "I was given the option to come here, so I took it – at a cost. I can never leave this world, as the Jedi can leave theirs. But I can't imagine why I would want to leave in the first place." He paused, reflecting back on the time since they had been separated. The smile faded from his face, wiped away by painful memories. "Ever since you died… there was so much pain. Pain was the constant I clung to in my life. My eyes ached to see you, my arms ached to hold you… my heart ached to be with you. Not a moment has gone by that I haven't missed you, Padmé."

"I've missed you, too, Ani… more than you could know." She leaned her head into his touch, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers. On an impulse, she threw herself forward into the arms of the one she loved. Gently but firmly, they held each other for several long moments, until the wind picked up a bit. A flash of violet flew over their heads, drawing their attention. "The blanket!" Padmé gasped in amused surprise. Anakin chuckled, releasing her to chase after it. For a moment Padmé stood, mesmerized, watching her husband's powerful movements and playful efforts. Then, as her husband disappeared over a hill, she broke into a carefree run, joining Anakin in the pure bliss that they were blessed with forevermore.


End file.
